Chappy KILLS!
by darkengel
Summary: ok big deal a stuffed bunny is bringing random shinigami to near death experience not like they haven't already experienced near death before but its a stuffed bunny for crying out loud! ...That also...somehow comes to life....?


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters nor do I own the random fangirlish shinigami she is owned by one of my friends...

* * *

Rukia was skipping along swinging a stuffed animal around. Byakuya stopped Rukia and pointed to the stuffed animal. "Rukia what is that?" "It's chappy" she answers cheerfully and holds it in front of her."And what exactly is chappy?" he asked. " Chappy's a bunny see?" she said and held it in front of his face well more like stuffing the stuffed bunny in his mouth. 

Byakuya who had one of the stuffed animals ears stuffed in his mouth began choking on the "fur". At first he was was coughing but it slowly but surely changed into choking and what looked like a cat with a hair ball. Rukia who was playing with her stuffed animal looked at Byakuya weirdly. "Nii-sama what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at him.She got no reply well duh he is dying at the moment but no one seems to care about the oh so noble Byakuya Kuchiki dying.

Then all of the sudden some random shinigami yelled "OMG HE'S DYING!!" (a/n: Ok i guess i was wrong someone does care that the emotionless bastard is dying from lack of air)"OMG!! Nii-sama is dying!? She questioned. If he wasn't too busy dying he'd probably yell out "Oh now you notice once someone slaps it across your face?". "OMG IS THERE A DOCTER IN THE HOUSE?! Rukia yelled while running around frantically.

The stuffed bunny suddenly smirked evily as it stood and walked over to byakuya. Byakuya stared with wide eyes as the bunny walked towards him. He was pointing at it as he tried to say something but all that came out was 'chra chra chra chra'(a/n: dont ask...). The bunny pulled pulled a sharp object out of nowhere.

Renji ran in panting running through Seireitei to find the source of the distressed screams. He found a choking captain rukia screaming for a doctor and running in circles, Some random fangirlish Shinigami huddled in the corner shaking and last but not least he saw a walking stuffed animal. His eyes just passed over the moving object traveling to his captain until his mind proccessed and told him that stuffed animals don't move. His eyes darted straight to the moving object and he screamed.

Rukia stopped screaming and running in circles she looked at Renji for a second before running over to him and shaking him frantically screaming in his ear "RENJI GET A DOCTOR!!" continuously. After a few minutes of struggling to pry off Rukia who was shaking and screaming into his ear. Renji flash stepped to the fourth division.

There he explained the situation to a member and took them to the Kuchiki residence. When Renji and a random shinigami from the fourth arrived they saw the captain backed into the wall still choking and attemting to scream(a/n: I'm suprised he hasn't died from lack of air), Rukia and the fangirlish shinigami were no longer in sight. Chappy the bunny now was sitting in the middle of the room motionless.

The random shinigami from the fourth division helped Byakuya with his choking problem and left to return to the fourth division. Rukia ran back in panting. Renji turned around to see Rukia and asked "where she went. "I escorted the young shinigami that was huddled in the corner back to her quarters" she replied as she grabbed Chappy and went into her room.

So later on that day Rukia left Chappy in her room at the Kuchiki residence. Byakuya who was still there saw the evil stuffed creature and threw it in his koy pond, but then decided it doesn't even deserve to be in the koy pond so he left it somewhere in Seireitei for someone else to deal with it. And began thinking of a list of excuses to tell Rukia when she asks about the cursed object.

* * *

Authoress: Hmm I wonder who will find Chappy? Who do you think will find it Byakuya?  
Byakuya: ...Chire, Senbonzakura.  
Authoress: O.O Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
